Legend of Zelda: Reign of Insanity
by Fantasy-Flyer
Summary: Created and written by Rhyli and Fantasy Flyer, this is the sequel to “Zelda’s Quest” by Fantasy-Flyer. Link and Zelda’s two children have been enslaved in a foreign country for five years and every day they dream of returning to their homeland, but an un
1. Slaves and Supervisors

The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Insanity

By Rhyli and Fantasy-Flyer

Summary: Created and written by Rhyli and Fantasy Flyer, this is the sequel to "Zelda's Quest" by Fantasy-Flyer. Link and Zelda's two children have been enslaved in a foreign country for five years and every day they dream of returning to their homeland, but an unpleasant surprise awaits them there…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyrule, Terminia, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, or the King of Hyrule, they are Nintendo's. I also do not own the Billabongs, they are Flyer's, as are Laryn, Crow, and Lannen, but Raptor, Swallow, Cardinal, Mallard, and Drosia are mine, GWAHAHAHA! –Rhyli

Disclaimer: I do not own all of the above that my dear co-writer Rhyli has listed except that I own the Billabongs (I know, named after a clothing company, I have no life alright?), and Laryn, Crow, and Lannen…alright? ALRIGHT?…alright

A/N: Yeah, this story is a bit off the wall, and it might seem kind of weird, with two authors, you know, plus me and Flyer have totally different writing styles (she likes to keep the point of view consistent throughout the chapter, I like to switch it around a lot, she writes in primarily first-person, I write in primarily third-person, etc.). Anyway, if you liked "Zelda's Quest" (and if you didn't, bad things await you…), then maybe give this one a shot. Oh, and Link is very out of character. Enjoy! –Rhyli

A/N: True, it might be different then the un-finished first story…(I NEED IDEAS FOR THE FIRST ONE, PLEASE GIVE INPUT) but this one is the best because Rhyli helped me:P So enjoy! Fantasy-Flyer

Chapter One: Slaves and Supervisors

At four o'clock in the morning, the sound of the gong in the slaves' quarters rang loud and clear through the rooms upon rooms of filthy bunkers. This was almost immediately followed by yawning and grumbling from the slaves of all ages, male and female, Hylian, Terminian, and Drosian.

_Five more minutes, _thought sixteen-year-old Laryn, _Just five more minutes._

"Laryn!" cried her brother Lannen, "Wake up! We have to go to work!"

Lannen was eight, and truth be told, a bit overly enthusiastic. He even enjoyed the work sometimes. Laryn wanted nothing to do with the place, but didn't show it. She was the introvert, and Lannen was the extrovert. Even when they had been younger, that was how it had been.

The man next to them, a plump Drosian named Pheasant, slowly got up and grabbed his pickaxe. "I advise not sleeping in, Laryn," he started, "Raptor will have your hide."

"I don't care about Raptor," she groaned, "I just want to sleep."

Pheasant shrugged, then ran off to join Nightingale, his wife. Drosia was the land of birds, and all Drosians were named after birds. When she had first been enslaved, Laryn had no idea how embarrassing this must have been for them, but then she realized that they were just as confused about the names of Hylians and Terminians.

"Come on, sis! Raptor's gonna be mad!"

"Maybe Raptor's on a break. Maybe it'll be Swallow or Crow."

There were five Drosian supervisors of around Laryn's age who took turns watching the slaves in the mines; Raptor, Swallow, Crow, Cardinal, and Mallard. Raptor was the leader of the lot, and there was a reason that he was Lannen's greatest fear, but he was really the only one that needed to be worried about.

"I don't care! I'm not going to the mines alone, it's scary!"

Laryn got up, grumbling. "Fine. But the only thing about the mines you're afraid of is Raptor!"

"Well, he's scary!"

Rolling her eyes, Laryn grabbed Lannen's hand and lead him out the door. How could she let herself be talked into these things in the first place?

It was Mallard who was on duty. The other four supervisors were in the staff room, doing whatever it was they usually did while they were on a break.

But once again, without Mallard, who often seemed to only be there physically, it was Swallow and three of the four boys, one an acquaintance, one a friend, and one a brother, the closest often seeming to be the furthest.

As usual, Crow sat in an armchair in the corner, sketching something. Swallow often wondered what he drew; he never let anyone see those sketches. Her eyes then landed on Cardinal. She didn't know him that well, but he was Raptor's lapdog, so, indirectly, she too controlled him. He was casually leaning against the wall, whistling the Drosian National Anthem. Then of course, her older brother Raptor was lounging on the one uncomfortable sofa, occasionally taking a sip from the flask of brandy that scarcely ever left his hand. He appeared tired; but then again, he always did.

"Whose shift is next?" asked Crow, finally looking up from his drawings.

Raptor took a quick swig from the flask. "Mine. Hopefully that Hylian brat has finally got his act together."

"Lannen?" asked Swallow, "What's wrong with him? He's so sweet."

"He's annoying, that's what he is!" snapped Raptor, "For the past five years he's been nothing but a thorn in my side."

Cardinal nodded in agreement. "Kid's annoying, that's for sure."

"Yeah, now shut up and get me that pipe over there," Raptor ordered, completely indifferent to Cardinal agreeing with him. That's how Raptor was- indifferent to things that pleased him, snappish about things that angered him. But Swallow couldn't forget that he hadn't always been like that. Sometimes she thought it would have been easier for her if she could. Then she wouldn't have to cry herself to sleep over the loss of her "real" brother.

Before Cardinal could, however, Mallard entered.

"Master," he said to Raptor, "My shift is over."

Mallard had no personality. He referred to everyone as "Master" or "Mistress" and only did what he had been ordered to do. He didn't think, he hardly spoke- little more than an empty shell.

Raptor cursed as he got up. "Swallow, make sure these three idiots behave themselves, alright?"

Swallow nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Raptor."

Really, she had nothing to watch for. Crow was busy drawing, Cardinal would never intentionally do anything to anger Raptor, and Mallard was hardly even human.

As Raptor left, Swallow studied the other four boys. Cardinal was her own age, Crow was Raptor's age, a year older, and Mallard was a year older than him. But they all seemed even older than sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen; more grave, stern… and definitely hardened. None of them matched Raptor, though.

Swallow wondered over to Crow, the nicest of them all.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

He blushed. "Uh, nothing."

She smiled, then turned away. Boys would be boys.

"WHAT!" roared King Link of Hyrule as the unsuspecting peasant trembled.

"I told you, your highness, I could not stop him…"

The king scowled. "You mean you just stood there and _allowed _some vagabond to take the head off of the statue of _me_!"

"Well, your m-majesty, he was so much st-stronger than m-m-me…"

"That's no excuse! Guards! Take him to the dungeons!"

The man continued to tremble and bawl after the guards had grabbed him. The noise could be heard until the slam of the door to the castle basement resounded.

His wife, Queen Zelda, stared at him. "He wasn't even supposed to guard the statue, you know. You never hired him, he was just an innocent bystander." Link had changed so much since they were first married- he was so _corrupt _now…

"Well, it was his duty as a Hylian citizen to stop that vandal!" Link snapped, "Besides, it was a statue of _me_."

Zelda sighed, then turned away. First, her two children had been taken hostage in the war with Drosia, now her husband seemed to be trying to arrest half the country for no particular reason. Why had all this happened to her? What had she done?

Her father-in-law, Ganondorf, then entered. He had once been an enemy, but then Link and Zelda had discovered that Ganondorf was actually Link's father, and then they had become allies. Ganondorf and Link's mother, Ariel, had remarried, and then moved into the castle with Link, Zelda, their two children, and the ghost of Zelda's dead father.

"What's going on in here, children?" asked Ganondorf. He looked nothing like his son- Link definitely took after his Hylian mother far more than his Gerudo father.

"Nothing, Father," insisted Link.

"Not true!" Zelda argued, "Ganondorf, Link's arresting innocent people again!"

"You'd better cut back on that, Link," advised Ganondorf, "Otherwise your citizens will start to dislike you."

Zelda nodded. "That's what I've been telling him, but does he listen to me? _No_, the King of Hyrule doesn't need to listen to his wife, who is actually _the one with royal blood_!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Relax, Zelda, I know what I'm doing."

"You may know what you're doing, but you definitely don't know how you're doing it," muttered Ganondorf.

"What!" demanded Link.

Ganondorf smiled coldly. "Exactly. You might need a crash course in politics, son."

Link scowled. Zelda grinned.

"Well, I'd better get back to my study," Ganondorf sighed, "Otherwise Ariel will make me help with dinner."

He then left the throne room. Zelda then slapped Link across the face.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"You know what that was for! You've put off finding our children for the last five years just to arrest random people!"

Link's jaw dropped. "Hey, I'm still trying to find them, they're just not turning up anywhere!"

"Well, get looking harder!" Zelda screamed before storming out after Ganondorf. She was really getting fed up with this.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, just an introduction, really… next one will be longer, I swear! Anyway, until then, review, and review, and maybe review as well. Au revoir until the next chapter! –Rhyli

A/N: So, short chappys are my specialty, lol, jk, I try to lengthen them…..REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL FLY TO YOUR HOUSE AND HURT YOU UNTIL YOU REVIEW…MWA, HA, HA…Fantasy-Flyer


	2. Laryn’s Life Debt

The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Insanity

By Rhyli and Fantasy-Flyer

Summary: Created and written by Rhyli and Fantasy Flyer, this is the sequel to "Zelda's Quest" by Fantasy-Flyer. Link and Zelda's two children have been enslaved in a foreign country for five years and every day they dream of returning to their homeland, but an unpleasant surprise awaits them there…

Disclaimer: If I owned all the Legend of Zelda games, they'd all be rated M for excessive blood, gore, and violence, and Link and Zelda would make out a lot and eventually there would be a new hero and Link and Zelda would be king and queen, not to mention, I would kill Tingle before the last battle in every game and would bring him back to life just to kill him again, and the Billabongs would be the bad guys instead of Ganondorf (What, Ganondorf is cool!). –Rhyli

Disclaimer:I do not own all of the above that my dear co-writer Rhyli has listed except that I own the Billabongs (I know, named after a clothing company, I have no life alright?), and Laryn, Crow, and Lannen…alright? ALRIGHT?…alright

A/N: Okay, I tried to make this longer than the last one, but I'm not quite sure if it is… sorry! But perhaps this is your comeuppance for not reviewing… –Rhyli

A/N: IT IS LONGER, LONGER! TRUST ME……comeuppance…RHYLI, is that a word? Fantasy-Flyer

Chapter Two: Laryn's Life Debt

To Lannen's horror, Raptor entered the mines a few short minutes after Mallard had left.

"Sis!" he whimpered, "It's him!"

Laryn scowled. "Lannen, you have to get over your fear of Raptor. What's the worst he can do to you?"

"I don't want to know…" Lannen moaned.

"Lannen…" Laryn sighed, "I know it's hard to believe, but I think deep down, Raptor's human too. Just don't think about him. Think about Mother and Father and home."

Lannen sniffed, then nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

But he just couldn't. Lannen had been only three years old when he, Laryn, eleven at the time, and many other Hylians had been taken captive by the Drosians during the war. He didn't remember his mother and father, or his homeland; all he remembered was the terror, and the realizations that Drosians were enemies. Raptor was a Drosian. True, Swallow and Crow were Drosians too, and they were both nice, but there had to be mean Hylians as well. They were just exceptions. Most Drosians were just like Raptor.

Raptor then approached them.

"Laryn," he started, "There have been reports of missing diamonds lately. Do you know who might be behind them?"

Laryn was the only slave whom Raptor ever addressed by name. Everyone else was just "Hey, you!". Raptor spoke to Laryn at least once every time he was supervising and really didn't watch anyone else.

"Sorry, I don't," Laryn replied coolly, "Terminians have a fondness for jewels- maybe check with one of them. We Hylians prefer objects of a more sacred nature, and obviously you Drosians have an insatiable desire for nothing but blood and destruction."

"Blood and destruction are all fine and well, but we Drosians need money too. And one way to get our money is by selling the diamonds you slaves find in here. We need to get to the bottom of this."

She scowled. "If our labor is only putting money in your pocket, why don't you just find them yourselves?"

"Hold your tongue," Raptor advised, "You wouldn't want anything happening to your brother here now, would you?"

Lannen trembled, a shiver going down his back. He was used to threats from Raptor- but that didn't stop them from getting to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop threatening my little brother," ordered Laryn, quietly, but firmly, "He's a child, he's afraid of you. You were a kid once too, not that long ago… how old are you, twenty-three?"

"Not even close," he replied.

"Really? I can usually guess quite accurately. How many years am I off by?"

"Six, Laryn. _Six_."

"You're twenty-nine? But Swallow's your sister, and she's my age, that's a thirteen year age difference. Even in places like Drosia, that is a rarity."

"I'm not twenty-nine, I'm seventeen!"

Laryn froze. "…Oh."

Lannen wasn't good at guessing people's ages, but Raptor did look older than seventeen. He had the appearance of someone who had once been handsome but through toil and abuse had been worn down in appearance. He often looked frightening and tired at the same time- and he was only a year older than Laryn, Lannen's thoughtful and wise sister who had always looked so young and full of life.

"Sorry," Laryn apologized.

Raptor nodded. "It's trivial. Nothing that makes a difference in anything."

With that, he walked away.

"Sis?" asked Lannen.

Laryn was watching Raptor as he headed over to a Terminian and a Drosian who had just gotten into a fistfight.

"Sis!" Lannen called.

Jumping in surprise, Laryn turned back to face him. "Sorry, Lannen, really. I don't know, I just kind of zoned out, I guess."

"You look like her," mused Lannen as the woman's almost-forgotten face came to his mind.

"Who?" Laryn asked.

"Mother."

Laryn blinked. "Oh… uh, thank you. Mother is beautiful."

"She is. But Raptor doesn't look a thing like Father."

"Why should he? He's Drosian. Father is Hylian."

Lannen shrugged. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What's to get?"

"You don't know?"

Lannen frowned as Laryn turned away from him in frustration. How could she deny it? How could she not look at him? What was happening to her?

"I told you not to marry him, my dear," stated the ghost of the old King of Hyrule, Zelda's father, "But did you listen? No! You were _young_, you were _restless_, and he was a big _hero_…"

"Father!" snapped Zelda, "There are bigger things going on than the state of my marriage! Think of Laryn and Lannen, Father! Think of your grandchildren!"

The old King sighed. "I know, I know… I remember how cute little Lannen was… and Laryn was getting to be so beautiful… just like you."

"I wonder where they are now," Zelda mused.

Her father nodded. "With any luck, they turn up soon and Laryn marries a responsible young man and that barbaric husband of yours will be off of the throne."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you. Link isn't good for this country. He's too… I don't know, easily corrupted, and easily swayed. He's weak, Father; him being king is bringing that into the open. But at least I didn't marry his half-brother Daniel Billabong."

The King smiled. "True. You didn't, and I'm sorry I ever considered him for you. You do love Link still, do you not?"

"I do," she admitted, "But he doesn't deserve it. He's a terrible person!"

"You thought that about me once too," her father reminded her, "Do you still believe that?"

"Of course not, Father!"

"So there is still some hope for your husband… not much, mind you, but some."

She smiled. "Thank you, Father. You're right. I have to make my marriage work. But I've just been worried about my children for the past five years."

"What parent wouldn't? It's entirely understandable. Link _should_ feel the same way you do."

"I think part of him does, but he doesn't let it show."

"Well, that's his problem."

Zelda glanced to the ground. "It is. I'd better be going now- I said that I'd pick up some milk from Lon Lon Ranch for Ariel."

Her father choked. "But you are the queen! Send a servant!"

"Father, I _like_ getting away from being queen. Sometimes I _like_ to do work."

He nodded. "Well, I suppose that's you. Enjoy being a peasant for a few hours."

"Oh, I will."

What could Lannen possibly have meant? Laryn had heard her brother speak in riddles before, but this time, he had _expected_ her to understand. What was it that she was supposed to know?

She casually chanced another glance back at Raptor. It was still his shift, but his sister Swallow had ducked in and they were talking. Unlike Hylians and Terminians, Drosians all looked sort of alike- pale skin, black hair, dark eyes- but it had different effects. Cardinal and Mallard both looked gaunt and homely. Crow wasn't ugly, but he wasn't exactly handsome. Swallow was beautiful, and Raptor would have probably been handsome after a good night's sleep, a decent wash, and a haircut, and if he'd quit drinking and smoking. Laryn had never seen Raptor without a flask of alcohol in his hand and as often as he could he would light up a pipe. He didn't look seventeen, and he definitely didn't act it, or at least by Hylian standards.

"Laryn, look out!" called Lannen, interrupting her thoughts.

She glanced at him quizzically, then felt herself being pushed to the ground just left of where she stood. Less than a second later, the stalactite that had been hanging above her fell to the ground with a might crash. The pieces of the giant rock formation flew across the cavern, causing many screams to erupt.

Laryn's chin was resting on her rescuer's shoulder. His arms were around her, and his embrace was warm.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"Let go of my sister!" came Lannen's voice.

"Shut up, you brat! She could have been _killed_ there, if I hadn't been at the right place at the right time, and you're worried about me. I can assure you, there is no need. I have no intent on doing anything with her."

So her savior was Raptor. How odd and out-of-character for him to save her.

"You just saved my life," muttered Laryn.

"Just take a minute to catch your breath," he ordered.

By now, many of the cavern's occupants had crowded around them.

"Laryn, are you alright?" asked Swallow comfortingly. She was easily the nicest of the supervisors.

"Yes, I'm fine," Laryn replied.

"Swallow, can you get some food for her?" requested Raptor.

Swallow nodded, then left, Lannen tailing after her.

"Not you! Get back here!"

Lannen frowned and returned to his work.

"You're bleeding," mused Laryn, looking up Raptor. A chunk of rock had obviously hit his forehead.

"I've been through worse," he assured her, "You are alright, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"There's nothing left to say. Anyway, my shift's over now. Swallow will be back momentarily."

"Alright."

Raptor released her from his grasp, got up, and left. As Laryn watched him leave, she wondered why he had taken this job anyway. He obviously didn't enjoy it, and really, the job did not suit him. He should have been a soldier or a politician or something like that- he was the type who liked to be in charge, but somehow, Laryn didn't think he'd abuse the power.

"Laryn?" asked Lannen, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, "But someone else might not be."

A/N: Sorry for killing off the King of Hyrule, if anyone's a huge fan of his, but it said in Ocarina of Time that he had been killed when Ganondorf took over. So, anyway, I hope this chapter was better (and I think it was longer) than the first one. Anyway, some of you seem to need some step-by-step instructions.

Scroll down to the bottom of the page.

Find the little box in the corner. It should have a scrollbar, but you shouldn't need it because it should already say "Review".

There is a little button next to that box that says "Go". Click on it.

A new screen will come up. It will have a textbox, in which you can type your review.

When you are finished typing, click the blue button that says "Submit Review".

Feel free to repeat the process as many times as you want.

See ya! –Rhyli

A/N: HEAR, HEAR RHYLI! Couldn't have said it any better! REVIEW!

Many thanks! Fantasy-Flyer


	3. Running Away to Home

The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Insanity

By Rhyli and Fantasy-Flyer

Summary: Created and written by Rhyli and Fantasy Flyer, this is the sequel to "Zelda's Quest" by Fantasy-Flyer. Link and Zelda's two children have been enslaved in a foreign country for five years and every day they dream of returning to their homeland, but an unpleasant surprise awaits them there…

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine… if it was, I'd make a game about Farore and Nayru (not Din, she's not as cool for some reason) killing Tingle and ridding Hyrule of the hideously evil color pink, and there would be many hot guys with swords and no shirts. –Rhyli

Disclaimer: Umm….if I did own this stuff, why would I be writing fanfictions about it when I'm too busy creating the darn thing?

A/N: Longer chapters, I promise! More Link and Zelda, I promise! Tingle will die, I promise! Just hold in there, the story only has three chapters so far! Hopefully, this one will fulfill some of your immediate desires. Anyway, read and REVIEW! Thank you, Greki for the review. You are a very good person. If only more people were so ahem _considerate_ as to express their opinions… (glares) –Rhyli

A/N: You know what? We don't like people who read stories then don't give input, and if you DO happen to read this wonderful story, but DON'T review, I will hunt you down and torture you until you swear by blood and your life that every time you read a story, you will review, even if it isn't ours, even if it was a person on the other side of the planet, you'd review, people enjoy having reviews, knowing that somewhere, someone is enjoying their work…so REVIEW! Fantasy-Flyer

Chapter Three: Running Away to Home

Raptor returned to the staff room to find just what he was expecting; Crow drawing, Cardinal making a house out of cards, and Mallard sitting on _his _couch.

"Get off!" he ordered.

"Yes Master," murmured Mallard as he pulled himself off of the couch and into a chair.

Sighing, Raptor collapsed onto the now vacant piece of furniture.

"Swallow was just in here," started Crow, "Is it true you saved Laryn's life?"

"If you want to put it that way," Raptor replied curtly, "I didn't know what else to do, alright?"

Cardinal nodded. "He had to. It's Laryn. She's a foreigner."

"Somehow I don't think Raptor thinks of her that way," Crow chided, "Am I right?"

"You're right," he admitted, "I only think of her as a slave."

Crow frowned. "You know what I mean."

"I know. And you are insane to even think about that."

Still frowning, Crow turned back to his drawing.

The four boys sat in quiet until Swallow came back and Cardinal went to the mines. After awhile, Crow went and Cardinal was back, then the work day was over and it was time for dinner.

"Well, come on," insisted Cardinal, "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes Master," droned Mallard.

Crow sighed as he walked in. "King Peacock is having the Billabongs over for dinner tonight, we have to eat in here."

"Good," muttered Raptor, "I really hate eating dinner with Prince Loony using all those corny pick-up lines on my sister."

Swallow shook her head. "Don't worry, I hate Loon. He'll never get me, I promise."

"So, just out of curiosity, who will?" asked Crow.

Laughing, Swallow shrugged. "I don't know. I'm only sixteen, I'm not even thinking about getting married. Anyway, I'd better go get our food."

Crow nodded. "Oh. Well, before you're old, you'll find someone who is very mature, has great taste, admires both your internal and external beauty, respects you for who you are, and doesn't try to rearrange the alphabet or ask if you shined your underwear."

"Thanks, Crow," she acknowledged, "Someday, you are going to make someone the happiest man alive."

With that, she left.

"Did you guys hear that!" demanded Crow in outrage.

"Yeah," answered Raptor, "She thinks you're gay."

"Hey, I think he's gay too," added Cardinal.

Crow frowned. "Raptor, you don't think I'm gay, do you?"

"Of course not," he replied, "I know for a fact that you're gay."

"But I'm not!" Crow insisted.

"I'm sure that Mallard is very hurt to find that out."

"Yes Master."

"But Mallard's straight!"

"Yes Master."

"You mean you're interested?"

"Yes Master."

"Not you! Him!"

"What's going on?"

Swallow had returned.

"Swallow, why does everyone think I'm gay?" asked Crow.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"I'm not."

Swallow frowned. "Oh, Crow, I'm so sorry! You see, you just always seemed like you had a crush on Raptor."

Raptor scowled. "Swallow, even I'm not that sick-minded, have you been looking at Cardinal's stack of porn?"

"Ew, never!" she exclaimed.

"But I don't have a stack of porn," argued Cardinal, "That's yours."

"Yeah, a birthday present from you that somehow ended up in the back of _your_ closet."

Sighing, Swallow pulled the trolley carrying five meals into the room. "Well, eat up, boys. Tomorrow's the slaves' day off, you need the energy to do whatever you want."

"I'm not hungry," Raptor insisted as the others took their plates.

"But it's duck! Your favorite, Drosian mallard."

"Master's favorite?" asked Mallard.

"Not you," sighed Swallow, "The food."

"Yes Mistress."

Crow shook his head. "Well, at least you got him to say 'favorite'."

"I'm going to take this to the dog," muttered Raptor, picking up his plate and walking out the door. He wasn't hungry, but someone definitely was.

Zelda felt confident as she drove up to Lon Lon Ranch. Not a single person in town had recognized her, and she had just driven past old Talon, who hadn't even looked at her. True, he _was_ going blind, but Zelda didn't care.

Malon, Talon's daughter, however, smiled as Zelda dismounted.

"Hey, _Sheik_," she greeted, "Haven't seen that outfit in awhile. Must have really wanted to get out of the castle this time."

"You have no idea," confirmed Zelda, "You have nothing to worry about, your husband wasn't the corrupt ruler of a country, bless his soul. He was good man- you must miss him a lot."

Malon nodded. "So much. So do Avor and Kyato."

"I'm sorry to bring up that painful subject, Malon- but I feel somewhat responsible, as Arivor was a soldier who died in the war with Drosia that Link started."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry Zelda- Link will come around."

She sighed. "I hope so. Anyway, my mother-in-law needs some milk."

"Right. Avor! Fetch this visitor some milk!"

Malon's son Avor, copper-haired and green-eyed, tall and muscular, arrived with a crate of bottled milk. He was eighteen years old, two years older than Zelda's daughter Laryn. In the children's earlier years, Zelda and Malon had tried to get Avor and Laryn to play together as much as possible, hoping that they would fall in love one day. It had half-worked; Avor was madly in love with Laryn, but Laryn had shown no interest in him at all.

He loaded the crate onto Zelda's wagon, then gave a quick bow and retreated into the stables.

"He's been rather quiet ever since the war," explained Malon, "With his father dying and Laryn being taken hostage."

"Understandable."

Zelda pulled herself back onto the wagon. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Malon agreed, "Bye."

"I'm sick of gruel!" shouted Lannen, kicking his plate off the old table in the slaves' quarters, "I want _food_!"

Laryn sighed. "Lannen, sit down, stop embarrassing me!"

She pulled him back down onto the bench. "Don't do that, at least it's something."

"You don't eat it either," he moaned, "We're _dying_. They're killing us…"

"Don't worry, Father will come for us eventually."

"No he won't!"

Lannen stood, then ran off to their bunk, tears streaming down his face. Laryn gazed after him, about to go and comfort him, but-

"Laryn!"

The whisper from the door was harsh and sharp, but seemed genuine, and in a way, quite a relief.

"Laryn! Over here!"

She got up and headed to the door.

"Raptor? What's going on?"

"The dog wouldn't eat this," he muttered, handing her a plate of food, "Take it."

"But we've already got food…"

"You call that food? Just take the damn plate!"

"But…"

He scowled. "Share it with the brat for all I care, just get it out of my sight!"

Laryn grimaced. "Right. Uh, thank you… I guess…"

Raptor raised an eyebrow, then nodded abruptly before prowling off.

Turning away from his leaving form, Laryn stared down at the plate. Suddenly, she felt herself smiling. But why?

"Lannen!" she called, "Want some food?"

Some time later, Swallow found herself in the staff room, alone. The four boys had all gone to bed, but she wasn't quite tired, so she had stayed up. She didn't care that she was alone- she knew that the king and prince would still be up, entertaining their guests. Somehow, it felt rather comforting to be alone. No one to boss around, no one to boss her around…

All that was interrupted when the king's butler, Eagle, entered.

"Ah, Mistress Swallow," he greeted, "Good evening."

"Good evening," she replied, puzzled. Why would the hand-picked servant of the king be here, of all places?

Eagle glanced around the room. "It is a relief to find that that uncouth brother of yours is visibly absent. It will make everything so much easier…"

Swallow raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I believe you know," he insisted, "Anyway, His Majesty has summoned you to his throne room."

"The throne room!" repeated Swallow, "What would King Peacock want with me?"

Eagle frowned. "I do not know, Mistress Swallow, and I am not in the position to ask. I only request that you follow me."

"Well, if His Highness has summoned me, I suppose I must go."

"Good. Now come along, Mistress Swallow. His Majesty is angry when he does not receive what he has asked for."

Slowly, Swallow trailed after Eagle down the narrow corridors of the underground mine area, into the main castle, and all the way to the large set of double doors with the Drosian crest carved upon them. Eagle then opened them, and they both walked down the red carpeted pathway to the throne of King Peacock of Drosia.

Eagle bowed. "Your Majesty, I have brought Mistress Swallow."

"Good," confirmed the king, "You're dismissed."

King Peacock was a stereotypical middle-aged king, fat, bearded, and with a gold crown that looked far too heavy for him to support. He did not appear jolly, though- his eyes were small and greedy, and he looked as if any minute he could burst out in a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Mistress Swallow," he addressed.

Following Eagle's example, she bowed. "Your Majesty."

"I am truly sorry to disturb you," he started, not sounding truly sorry at all, "But I need answers, my dear, answers. Promise me that you will honestly answer every question I ask you."

"If I can, Your Highness." This couldn't have been right- what was going on?

The king nodded. "Tell me, you were born in the village of Teriod, correct? On the peninsula?"

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Swallow, confused.

"And you have one older brother? Master Raptor, I believe it is?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Your parents were killed ten years ago when your village was attacked during the Drosian Civil War and you and your brother were sold into slavery here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Swallow replied. She was really starting to feel quite uncomfortable.

"And then your brother worked his way to a paid position and bought your freedom as well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good," confirmed Peacock, "That is all I need to know. You see, I already knew all of that, of course, because I am the king, and the king knows everything. I just needed to make sure that you were honest enough."

Swallow frowned. "Honest enough for what, Your Majesty?"

"My son, Prince Loon," the king answered, "He does not want the Princess of Terminia. He does not want the young Gerudo Queen. Even the sainted maiden who is said to dwell in the Land of A Thousand Rivers does not catch his fancy. He has eyes only for you, Mistress Swallow."

"Your Highness… I really don't know what to say…"

"Say that you will marry him willingly," Peacock commanded, "It would be a _shame_ to make you his bride by force now, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose it would…" she grumbled.

The king smiled wickedly. "Excellent. Now return to your room- it is late, after all. I should know; I'm the king, and the king knows everything."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Swallow bowed once more, then left, her pace gradually quickening. Marry the crown prince? The ugly, arrogant Prince Loon of Drosia? Impossible. Never. She'd sooner die.

Finally, she found herself back in her room. She collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She couldn't marry Prince Loon, she couldn't…

She pulled herself up and grabbed a nearby bag. She didn't have to marry Prince Loon- not if she acted fast.

Scrambling, Swallow threw some clothes and her few belongings in the small bag and closed it. She then rushed across the hall to Raptor's room.

He was asleep, calm, for once. He wasn't stiff, he wasn't worried, he just… was. It was good to see him so peaceful… so good.

Smiling, she went up to his bed and knelt beside it.

"Sorry I have to leave," she started, "But if you only knew, you'd tell me to. I'd wake you and have you come with me, and I know you would, but you still have a future here. I don't. Just try to get better, okay? I love you, and I know you need me right now, and I need you too, but right now, I think we both just need to help ourselves."

Swallow took one last look at him and sighed. "Goodbye, my brother."

Frantically, Crow scanned the staff room as well as he could using the light from the small candle. He had forgotten his sketchbook, and if anyone saw it…

He finally saw it on his usual chair, not a page turned. As he sighed with relief, he started towards it-

"Crow!"

"Swallow! What are you doing here!"

She frowned. "I'm leaving, Crow. King Peacock wants me to marry Prince Loon. I have to leave. I was just taking one last glance around this room."

"Are you telling Raptor? He'd go with you, you do need a traveling companion."

"I don't want to wake him," Swallow insisted, "I know he'd come, but just… he looks so peaceful when he's asleep, you don't know what that's like for me… hey, why don't _you_ come with me?"

Crow stumbled backwards. "Me! Really? I'm not very brave, and I don't know the land too well…"

"Don't worry," assured Swallow, "I've already asked if two other people would come, and they will."

"I'll come, I guess."

She smiled. "Great. Now come on, we have to get the others!"

"Lannen, wake up!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Laryn standing over him.

"Laryn… we're not supposed to be up yet…"

She nodded. "I know."

"What's happening?"

Laryn looked at him, then smiled. "We're going home, Lannen. Home."

A/N: I am a huge fan of Merriam-Webster's online dictionary ( I love it so much, in fact, I have even included an excerpt from it in my A/N-

Main Entry: **1re·view**  
Pronunciation: ri-'vyü  
Function: _noun_  
Etymology: Middle English, from Middle French _reveue, _from _revoir _to look over, from _re- + voir _to see -- more at VIEW  
**1 a** a formal military inspection **b** a military ceremony honoring a person or an event  
**2** **: REVISION **1a  
**3** a general survey (as of the events of a period)  
**4** an act or the process of reviewing  
**5** judicial reexamination (as of the proceedings of a lower tribunal by a higher)  
**6 a** a critical evaluation (as of a book or play) **b** a magazine devoted chiefly to reviews and essays  
**7 a** a retrospective view or survey (as of one's life) **b **(1) renewed study of material previously studied (2) an exercise facilitating such study  
**8** **: REVUE**

The only two definitions that any of you need to be concerned with now are 4 and 6a. It seems that ahem some of you (namely, all but one of you) have had the meaning of the word in this sense confused with some of the other meanings. Well, we don't want a military inspection, or a study, or a magazine… we just want to know that people are actually reading this. Is it so hard to click a few buttons and type a few words? Would it _kill_ any of you to do that? I hate to do this, but the next chapter will NOT be posted until we have at least 15 reviews. Send flames, insults, whatever (bear in mind that I will probably insult you back in my next A/N if you insult me or Flyer in a review; I am not afraid of people I don't even know). If that means that the next chapter will never be posted, then so be it- from the lack of reviews, it appears that not many of you will care if the next chapter is posted or not. Constructive criticisms will be welcomed, and not-so-constructive criticisms will be tolerated, perhaps at the extent of the critic, depending on how unconstructive it is. I know that I am rambling on, but not without reason. When I'm ticked off at something, I do get really annoying. So review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.

A/N: I hope you don't expect me to repeat what she just stated…then this WOULD be a very, Very, VEry, VERy, VERY LONG CHAPTER! Fantasy-Flyer


End file.
